When Love Sneaks Up On You
by vampirefireflies
Summary: Bella has her doubts on love, and Edward has given up ever finding that special someone. But fate has other ideas. Will Bella and Edward ever realize the attraction they feel? All human.
1. BPOV: Morning from Hell

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. *sob* Except the plot. That one's all mine.**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first story. It might suck, it might rock, I don't know. I'm not the best judge of my own work. If it stinks, don't eat me! My norm is poetry, I'm really out of my comfort zone, so have mercy on me I beg you!**

Bella's Point of View:

The transition from the plane of dreams to consciousness is almost imperceptible. Then, before you know it, you're awake and late for a job interview.

…

"Mmmmmm."

I was warm. The sun on my face was like a caress. I rolled onto my side and snuggled deeper into the sheets, completely at peace. The perfect morning. Then I opened my eyes.

"Oh shit!"

Screw the perfect morning. This was hell. My own personal, custom made hell.

I jumped out of bed, stubbing my toe on the nightstand, muttering another curse. I looked at my alarm clock again. I swear, it was as if the big red numbers were mocking me.

7:02

I had an interview for an editorial job in 28 minutes.

Downtown.

Downtown _Chicago._

I wouldn't make it. I was going to be late on what might possibly be the most important day in my entire career.

_If I even have a career after today. _I thought.

I showered as fast as humanly possible, and threw together an outfit without really looking at it. I wasn't big on fashion, but I did care what I looked like. Normally. Today I didn't really have time to care.

_God, I hope I don't look too ridiculous._

I brushed my teeth and looked at the clock. 7:13. I had 17 minutes before my interview. I am so screwed.

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

_Crap, shoes._

I ran back to my room and grabbed the first pair I found, which happened to be sensible flats. Alice would kill me. She had laid out a pair of death trap shoes for me to wear yesterday and demanded I wear them. I didn't really have time to care. Besides, knowing me, I'd trip and break every bone in my body, making me even later for my interview.

_Well, it'd be a good excuse…_

I ran out the door a second time, bumping into the doorframe. Hard.

"Perfect" I muttered. "Just perfect"

This was no time to be a klutz, and the last thing I needed was another bruise.

I ran down the hallway of my apartment building and ran to the elevator that was just closing.

"Hold it! Hold it please! Hey!"

It shut. I pounded on the thick metal door. A few tears ran down my cheek. Could this day get any worse?

I didn't have time to wait for the elevator to come back up, so I ran down the 5 flights of stairs to the lobby, earning a couple more bruises for my efforts. Well, at least I didn't fall and break my ankle. It was a very real possibility. I consider myself lucky.

I nearly ran over some guy walking in the door in my hurry to get out.

"Sorry!" I yelled out behind me.

_Oh thank god._ At least something was going right. There was a taxi about 25 feet down the block. I head towards it, but just as I got near it, someone else approached it.

_Of course. Of course this would happen to me. _

I was in tears now. Good thing I didn't apply any make up today, because otherwise it would be running down my face by now. I started walking away when the man turned towards me.

_Oh. My. God._

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was… I don't know how to describe it. I had never seen that color before. It was like a shiny new penny. The places where the sun hit it shone like gold. It was not of this world. I wanted to reach out and touch it to see if it was real, if it was as soft as it looked. And his eyes! His eyes were like pieces of emerald. They were a deep green that I could get lost in, endless pools that I could spend hours looking at. I struggled to breathe.

I realized I was staring and blushed. He was looking expectantly and I realized he must have said something while I was drooling over him.

"I…I'm sorry?" I stammered.

"I said, you can take the cab."

His voice was like honey. It was hypnotic.

"No. No- that's not necessary. You were here first. I'll take another one."

_Why did I just say that? You need the cab god dammit! Most important day of your career, remember? Pull yourself together!_

I mentally berated myself.

_Say something Bella! Say anything!_

I started walking away. I couldn't deal with this. But naturally, being me, I tripped. I put my hands out in front of me and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I found a pair of arms wrapped around me. And I felt… safe. As if this was the way it should be.

_Whoa Bella. It's a total stranger. You shouldn't be feeling this way, even if he is a god._

I reluctantly pulled away, and instantly missed his embrace.

I looked back, and his eyes were twinkling,

"Take the cab. I don't want to have to worry about you walking by yourself. I wouldn't be there to catch you."

I blushed again, nodded, and opened the door.

"28th and North please." I said, climbing in.

I started to close the door, but his hand stopped me.

"You're going to 28th and North?"

I nodded. He climbed into the seat next to me, and shut the door.

"Well, it's a small world then." He said with a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

He nodded at the driver and the car started pulling away from the curb.

I started to realize the full implications of what this meant. I would be stuck in a car with this guy for the next 10 minutes, give or take.

_Ah!_

I had no idea how I was going to restrain myself around him for 10 whole minutes.

_OK, Bella, you can do this, just… think of something else._

Like the job interview. Speaking of which…

I looked at my watch and groaned. I threw my head back in defeat and closed my eyes.

"What is it?"

He sounded concerned. Why!? He didn't even know me!

"Well, I have a job interview that starts in 4 minutes, and this is turning out to be the worst day of my life."

I opened my eyes. He was looking at me very strangely, and I was instantly self conscious.

_I hope I remembered to put on a bra this morning, and bottoms… yeah… What is he staring at?_

I closed my eyes again and tried to forget those piercing green eyes, and that I was sitting next to an angel. I did not need a guy right now, or ever for that matter.

_I couldn't fall for him, I couldn't fall for him, I couldn't fall for him…_

I repeated that mantra in my head, occasionally interrupted by stress at the time ticking by and curses at the slow Chicago traffic. Exactly 12 minutes later, although it felt like 12 hours, the taxi stopped at the corner of 28th and North. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, I could get out of here, away from this Adonis that I would hopefully never see again.

I reached into my purse for a 20, but the gorgeous guy had already paid for me.

"Really sir, that's not necessary. I have money."

"It's fine, I got it."

Anger flared up at that. Who did this guy think he was?! I didn't need charity from some random stranger! I had paid for myself my whole life, and I wasn't going to start relying on others now.

"I can take care of myself. You catch me from doing a face plant and think I need pity, well, I'm sorry but-"

"Don't you have a job interview to go to Miss?" he asked condescendingly.

He interrupted me. In the middle of a rant. I'd be really angry if he wasn't right, which incidentally, just made me angrier.

_Damn him._

I gave him my best glare and slammed the door in his face, and stormed over to the doors of the firm. As I got in the elevator, I looked anxiously at my watch again.

_I'm 8 minutes late. Shit._

As I reached my floor, I walked out cautiously. I spotted a reception desk where a curvy brunette was filing her nails. I walked over to her and cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up.

"Oh, hi!" she said perkily, and gave a fake smile with too many teeth. "Can I help you?"

'Umm, yes, I have an interview for 7:30? Isabella Swan?"

"Of course, go right in. She's expecting you."

She nodded to a door down the hallway that was slightly ajar.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

**Author's note: Well, there ya go! I hope it's OK… I really hate writing dialogue and I feel like it's really horrible. If you liked it, I'd love to hear! If you hated it… well…**


	2. EPOV: Just another day

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Mrs. Meyer owns these guys. Including Edward. I own nothing. Pah!**

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to my favorite twins, Andrea and Adriana, who are celebrating a birthday today, and to shaunna100 for being awesome and supportive about this story.**

Edward's Point of View:

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Ugh."

I reached across the nightstand for the phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hlo?" I said, my voice groggy with sleep.

"Edward! I wanted to kn… Wait! Are you still sleeping? It's 7 o' Clock! Wake up!"

I looked at the clock and groaned. It was indeed 7 o' Clock.

"Well thank you, mother dearest, for that lovely wake-up call." I said sarcastically.

Then I hung up on her.

I'm not usually so mean, but today was already not turning out so well. I made a mental note to call her later and apologize.

I looked at the alarm clock again and grudgingly sat up.

_Here we go, another day. _I thought_. _

I wasn't worried about being late. I was one of the most important people they had. They couldn't fire me. Call me over confident, but I would know if anyone even _considered _firing me. I'm good at picking up stuff like that.

So today would be another boring day. Same as yesterday and the day before that.

I jumped in the shower and continued thinking.

Really, the reason I was so bored was because the work was so _boring_! I could do my work in my sleep. Editing, proofreading and babying aspiring writers that couldn't come up with their own creative idea or write for shit. All the stories seemed to be the same. They _were_ all the same.

I sighed. Everything was all the same. People, Places… Nothing surprised me anymore. Everything was so predictable.

My adoptive mom always said I was too cynical. I never acted my age, like I was born in the past. I guess that's just me.

I hopped out of the shower and walked into my bedroom, pulling on some clean clothes, and noting that I'd have to do laundry soon.

_My life is so pointless._

Really. Eat, Sleep, Laundry. Work.

_Work._

How did I get stuck with this job? Really. I could do anything I wanted to do. I graduated top of my class at Harvard. I was way too over-qualified for my little editing job. I didn't even want to be an editor.

_So why are you there?_

I don't know. Every time I tell myself 'This is it' and try to leave, I come up with a lame excuse as to why I should stay. Then by the next day I'm miserable again. Something just compels me to stay. I guess I'm just attached.

My dad really wanted me to go into the medical field like him. I have no idea why I didn't. I'd love to be a doctor.

_I have no clue about anything anymore._

I'm living in a fog. Every day like the last. Every day the same old stuff. Round and around in circles, with no end in sight.

I walked out the door to the elevator of my apartment building. As soon as the doors closed I noticed a blonde girl staring lustfully at me.

_Why can't they just give me a break?_

My mom says I need a girl in my life. She hopes for grandkids, although she's never said it. But, like I said, I pick up on these things. I can tell. Plus, she thinks a girl would help me loosen up.

_Yeah right. _

The girl was now pushing up her bra to give me a view of her cleavage, and trying to look sexy. I choked back my disgust.

_How do some guys like that? It's so degrading._

And that was exactly the problem, or so says my brother, Jasper.

He says I never give girls a chance. I snorted. Like he should be talking. His love life was almost as non-existent as mine!

Jasper.

He was my best friend. Anyone could tell we were brothers. Well, not biologically, but we were as close as brothers could ever be. Our personalities were a lot alike, too. We were both quiet, and kept mainly to ourselves. Like, we would both prefer a good book to a good party.

My 'sister', Rosalie, was the exact opposite, although she and Jasper are twins. I never liked my little sister. She is mean, and sneaky. She only wants people for what she can get out of them. She loves parties, and gets drunk frequently. She's the perfect example of why I don't date. Girls are spiteful, unintelligent bimbos. I'm not sexist; I've just never met a girl that's proved me wrong, apart from my mother that is.

_Like blondie over there._

When the elevator opened again, I stepped out hurriedly, trying not to gag. I walked through the lobby and out the street entrance, relieved to see a taxi right in front of my building.

I stepped up and was about to open the door when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned, and stopped dead. Before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She looked out of place in dirty, crowded Chicago. She looked like she belonged in heaven. She was a fallen angel.

I studied her features. She had long brown hair that framed a heart-shaped face. Her pale skin seemed to glow in comparison to her dark hair. She had deep brown eyes, and plump full lips. I noticed that she wasn't wearing tons of make-up like most girls I've seen.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek. She was crying.

This angel shouldn't be sad. I decided right then that I would do anything to make the angel happy again.

"Do you want to take the cab?" I asked.

I don't think she heard me. Her eyes were glassy and I could tell she was somewhere else. Then she snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry?"

Even her _voice_ was beautiful! So gentle and soft, like silk.

"I _said_, you can take the cab."

"No. No, that's not necessary. You were here first. I'll take another one."

Then she started walking away.

I saw her trip, and without thinking I ran forward and caught her. Her little body fit so perfectly with mine, like we were made for each other.

_Whoa Edward. That was way out of line. What will she think of you?_

I felt her pull away.

_Crap. You scared her off. Nice going Edward._

I tried to cover up my embarrassment as best I could. By talking. And words just started pouring out of my mouth.

"Take the cab. I don't want to have to worry about you walking by yourself. I wouldn't be there to catch you."

Oops. I instantly regretted saying that. But then she nodded and opened the door, a beautiful blush spreading across her pale skin.

I started off in the opposite direction when I heard her give the driver her destination. I put my hand out to stop the door from closing.

She looked at me in confusion, and I got caught in her gaze for a second. I quickly snapped out of it before I got caught staring.

"You're going to 28th and North?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded, and I climbed in next to her.

"Well it's a small world then."

I was hurt when she scooted away as far as the cramped backseat would allow.

She looked at her watch and threw her head back, a pained expression on her face. I was concerned, even though I had no right to be. I asked the burning question anyway.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have a job interview that starts in 4 minutes, and this is turning out to be the worst day of my life."

Oh.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

I couldn't help but sneaking glances at her. She was so beautiful.

She didn't look at me at all, even though we were about a foot away from each other.

She looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something.

When the car pulled up to the curb, I grabbed a few bills and passed them to the driver. I had been raised to be respectful to women, even though most women I've met don't deserve it. But something told me this one was different.

So I paid for her.

"Really sir, that's not necessary. I have money."

"It's fine, I got it."

It really was fine. Money was not a problem for me. I was fairly well off, and always had been.

I glanced back at her. Oops. She looked pissed. Apparently, she didn't like being paid for.

"I can take care of myself. You catch me from doing a face plant and think I need pity, well…"

I tuned her out. She thought I pitied her? Why couldn't women just appreciate a kindness? They always have to raise a fuss about everything. I was seething now.

"Don't you have a job interview to go to Miss?

Yeah, so I sounded like an arrogant prick, but at least it shut her up.

She was shooting daggers at me with her eyes as she climbed out of the car. Then she slammed the door in my face.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

_Women._

**A/N: So what did you guys think of Edward's POV? I wanted to try and represent Edward as best I could with his vampire traits from the book, while try to make his thoughts go along with my plot. It's hard. Let me know how I did with a nice big review peoples! Next Chapter: Where #1 left off.**


	3. Encounters

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: When I rule the world, Twilight will be all mine! Until then, Stephanie has it. But not for long! MUAHAHAHAHA *chokes, coughs, dies***

**On with the story!**

Bella's Point of View:

_Previous: I took a deep breath and stepped inside._

The first thing I noticed was that the office was very bright and open. Not too big or flashy, but quaint. It got my stamp of approval.

But right now, my gaze was focused on the mahogany desk in the center of the room where my possible future employer sat. She was a tall woman, even sitting down, who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had a slightly librarian look to her, with square glasses and her dark hair in a neat bun. She smiled at me, and gestured to the chair across from her. I walked over and sat down, hesitantly returning her smile.

She extended a hand and I shook it.

"Hi. I'm Angela Weber. You must be Isabella."

"Call me Bella."

"Bella then."

She glanced at her watch and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a really bad morning. It won't happen again."

She smiled again.

"It's okay. I understand. So… then I guess you're pretty confident you'll get this job?"

I realized my comment _had_ sounded very over-confident.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so assuming…"

"No really Bella, it's fine" she said lightly.

"Well, I've looked over your resume, and you seem well qualified for this job. Let's just review some stuff..."

She looked down at a sheet of paper in her hand.

"So Bella, you attended the University of Washington?"

"Yes, majoring in English Literature and journalism."

"I see." she said. She looked down at the sheet of paper again.

"And previously you've worked at… Newton's Hunting Supplies and Co., and you are currently working at Whitewater Second-hand Books. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

The interview continued, and she covered all the bases. She asked some normal questions, and some random ones that kind of threw me off guard, but overall, I think the interview went well. I was fairly confident about it, despite my late entrance.

She stood up and shook my hand again.

"Thank you Bella. We'll be in contact soon, and I'll let you know if you got the job."

"Thanks Angela."

I turned and walked out the door she was holding open, passing the reception desk on my way out. Then I did a double take and turned around.

_Oh no._

There, at the counter, was my Adonis. I couldn't breathe. What was he doing here?

_Well obviously, he works here. Duh!_

Crap.

My plan was to sneak out before I was noticed, cross my fingers and hope to God that Angela didn't hire me, then forget all about this day.

Of course he had to ruin it by turning around.

His eyes flashed in recognition, and a mocking sneer appeared across his features.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." He leered.

"Yeah. Really." I was suddenly very embarrassed of my outburst in the cab.

"Edward." It was the receptionist. "Do you know this girl?"

_Edward._

It suited him.

Our eyes locked.

"We've met." He said quietly, his eyes still staring into mine, clouding my thoughts.

Our gaze was broken by the receptionist, (Jessica, her nametag said), standing up. She walked over and hooked arms with him, with an air of familiarity that made my heart sink.

Of course. Of course someone like him would have a girlfriend.

_Whoa Bella! Why do you care? You don't date! _

"Well, good bye then!" Jessica waved at me.

I nodded and turned around, back to the elevator.

Edward's Point of View:

_Previous: Women._

I got out of the taxi and walked down the street to my little dreary work.

I skipped the elevator and took the stairs, wanting to put off starting the day as long as I could. When I got to my floor after 8 flights of stairs, I leaned on the stairwell door. I wasn't tired; I had a lot of stamina. Stairs didn't bother me. I just really hated work.

Finally, I opened the door. I started sneaking to my office, but I was caught.

"Eddie!" screeched a voice.

_Damn._

"Eddie, I missed you! I thought you weren't coming today!"

Jessica ran up to me, excited.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jessica? It's _Edward._"

Her face was in a pout.

"But Eddie-" I glared at her.

"Edward then." She was quiet, a feat I didn't know she possessed. Then she remembered what she'd been about to say.

"So why were you late today?"

"Overslept."

There was an awkward silence. Then she spoke up again.

"So… _Edward_," she purred. "Do you want to take me out to dinner tonight? I'm free."

_Uh, sure. I'll get right on that.  
_

"No Jessica."

I don't know how many times I had rejected her advances. Not once had I lead her on, or given her any sign that I was even interested in the slightest. Yet she still seemed to think… well… I don't even _want_ to know what goes on in her mind, though it's probably not too hard to guess…

I shuddered.

I was about to say something else, when I heard the sound of chairs being pushed back. I turned, and saw two abstract forms moving behind the frosted glass of Angela's office.

I vaguely remembered Angela mentioning needing a position filled, and figured it was one of the prospective employees. Oh well. It was of no interest to me.

I turned back to the front desk, noticing Jessica had returned to her seat. I walked over and leaned against the counter. She looked at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"So, is that manuscript in yet?"

She shook her head. I turned around, thinking about how badly I needed coffee this morning, when I froze in shock.

It was the girl from the cab. She was the one being interviewed! I quickly covered up my elation at seeing her again my usual way: by being an ass.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." I smirked.

"Yeah. Really.", she said, her head down.

"Edward." Jessica said, butting in. "Do you know this girl?"

_Not that it's any of your business._

How did I answer that question? Oh yeah, we fought over a taxi, she tripped, and had a hissy fit about me paying for her fare?

I decided to keep it simple.

"We've met."

Jessica picked that moment to come up and hook arms with me. I was furious. I didn't know much about women, but I did know she was trying to mark her territory! I wasn't hers!

"Well, good bye then!"

I pulled away from Jessica, but it was too late. The girl had already turned away – she hadn't seen it. Crap. She must've thought I was taken. With Jessica.

I rounded on her.

"What was that?!"

"What?" she said innocently.

"That! Your little show in front of that girl!"

"Really Edward. It was just a little girl. You're over-reacting."

I could feel my face getting red.

"Jessica, I have told you before, but you've taken it too far this time. I am not 'yours', nor would I ever be inclined to be. I. Am. Not. Interested, sex or otherwise. So please, leave me alone."

I was raised never to yell at women, but I admit, Stanley was pushing it.

She was gaping like a fish. Then she huffed and turned away.

"I'll be in my office. I don't want to be disturbed."

She just kept typing, and didn't acknowledge me in the slightest.

Well that's a welcome change. Maybe it finally got through to her thick skull this time.

I stalked off to my office and slammed the door.

_I really need some coffee._


	4. BPOV: Turkey Day

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just Edward. Kidding, not even him. :'(**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Jessica Schweizer, because she asked. Also… TURKEYS! And Schweizer **_**is**_** a turkey, so it works. Just kidding! ;)**

**Oh, I was going to hold this chapter until I have #5 written, but I was compelled to post it early. Consider it a belated Thanksgiving present.**

Bella's Point of View:

_One day later…_

I checked the oven in my apartment. Yup. The turkey was coming along just fine.

The phone rang. I set my oven mitt down and ran to get it before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" said an outraged voice. Uh oh. I was definitely in trouble. "You didn't call me!"

I remembered now. I was supposed to call the pixie and let her know how the interview went. Oops.

"Why didn't you call me? How did it go? Did you wear the shoes? Were people nice there? Did they-"

"Alice!" I interrupted her. "One question at a time! Okay? I didn't call you because I forgot. The interview went fine I think. Angela was very nice. I didn't wear the shoes becau-"

"Bella? You didn't wear the shoes? Don't you love me?"

I could just picture her face right now. By the sound of her voice, she was probably doing her 'My puppy just got run over' look.

"Of course I love you Alice. But I slept late and I didn't want to kill myself running to work…"

"Oh my god. You overslept? How late were you? What did you say? What'd they sa.."

"Alice!"

"Sorry."

Stupid hyperactive pixie. She had a tendency to get over-excited.

"It's fine. I took a taxi and I was eight minutes late. Like I said, the boss, Angela, was very nice. She was cool about it. And then we left."

I edited out the part about Edward. Give Alice something to work with and she'd never let it go. Especially when it came to guys.

Unfortunately, she picked up on it. I had never been good at lying, or 'editing' the truth for that matter.

"Bellaaaa…" she drawled out. "You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

There really was no use denying it.

"Okay, there might have been this guy…"

Alice squealed into the phone, and I was forced to hold it away from my head.

"Okay, ow. I _used_ to have an ear."

"I knew it. I knew it! Oh my god Bella is he hot? I bet he's hot! What did he look like? What did he say to you? Did you sa…"

Again with the 20 questions.

"Alice, calm down! Breathe with me! In… Out… In… Out… Okay?

"Yeah yeah. Now spill before I have to hurt you! That's not an empty threat!"

"Yes, he's hot. He's effin' gorgeous! But that's _all_ that attracts me to him. He's an insensitive jerk. Plus, he's taken."

I tried to sound nonchalant. I didn't want Alice to know how hot and bothered I really was.

"It doesn't matter Alice. You know why I don't date."

"Bella." She whispered sadly. "That was years ago. It's time to get over it. Live a little!"

"Well now, let's look at _your_ example. You go through two new guys every week and you still haven't found a decent guy!"

"They're all decent Bella; they're just not the one! I told you. When I find the right guy, I'll know. There's just no use wasting time on anyone who's not my soulmate."

I snorted. I hated when she got all dreamy and 'love is so wonderful, lalala.'

Whatever.

"Well, I'm not your soulmate, and you waste time on me. Or maybe you're not telling me something?"

"You know what I meant!"

Alice was convinced that one day her Prince Charming would come along and sweep her off her feet. Then they'd get married and have two-and-a-half kids and live happily ever after, just like in a pretty little fairytale.

Well, fairytales can kiss my ass.

"Whatever Alice." She knew my feelings on her 'plan'.

"Be a skeptic Bella. But you'll see. Mark my words."

I rolled my eyes. Alice was such a character. She was my best friend. We were closer than sisters.

She was also an orphan. But when I transferred to grade school from Washington, she had been the only one to make me feel welcome, and we'd been friends ever since. She was so outgoing, and you couldn't help but like her, or get caught up in her eternal energy.

"So what time are you picking me up again?"

It was Thanksgiving, and the whole family was meeting at my mom's house. Alice, having no family of her own, had become an integral part of ours early on. Alice had the car, so she usually drove me everywhere.

"Soon."

~ - ~

True to her word, about 20 minutes later, she pulled up. I came out with the turkey, being very careful and concentrating very hard. I didn't want to trip and drop it.

Of course, that also meant I was walking very slow. Alice honked at me, impatient, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

When I got closer, she reached back and opened the door for me.

"You and turkey boy are in back."

I complied.

Alice had an ostentatious yellow Porsche. I wasn't that car savvy, but I did know that it was expensive.

Alice had really made a name for herself, despite her humble beginnings. She had her own fashion line. I wasn't sure exactly how rich she was, but I had seen the price tags on some of her dresses. At an average of a thousand dollars each, I would guess she was rolling in money. But she never bragged about it. I guess she just liked nice things.

"So you got stuck making the turkey again, huh?"

"Yeah." I was pretty much the only person in my family that could cook, so they trusted me with the turkey. I had no idea where I got my culinary prowess.

_Certainly not from Charlie._

We chatted about nothing for the rest of the way. Thankfully, Alice avoided the Edward topic.

After about 15 minutes, we got to the house my mom shared with her new husband, Phil.

My parents had gotten divorced when I was 9, and my dad had died about 5 years ago. I didn't miss him, and I felt guilty about that. I wasn't heartless, in my defense, I didn't really know him. When Renee and Charlie got divorced I came here to live with my mom. We used to live in a rainy little town in Washington. I didn't remember hardly anything of that time. Sometimes I felt sad about it, because he was gone without my remembrance. I'd never get the chance to get to know him. But other than that , I felt nothing.

I was startled from my reverie by a giant bear hug.

"Bella!"

"Well I', glad someone's happy to see me."

"No, not you. I'm glad to see the turkey. I'm starving!"

I laughed. "You're always starving."

I looked up at my big brother, Emmett.

"You get bigger every time I see you."

It was true. Emmett was all muscle. It would frighten me if I didn't know what was beneath it all. Inside, he was a funny, cuddly, and slightly crude teddy bear.

"Bella." came a soft voice.

"Hi mom."

She wrapped me into a hug, which I returned. Then she realized we were still standing on her porch.

"Oh come in, come in. It's cold. Alice dear, how are you…"

I walked into the house. There where about 15 people already there. I recognized a few people, but I figured most of the unfamiliar faces were Phil's family. Speaking of which…

"Hi Phil."

I waved shyly at my step-dad. I didn't really know him that well either.

"Hey Bella."

He pulled me into a kind of half hug, but it felt awkward and he let go.

I made my way over to the kitchen and put the turkey in the oven to keep it warm.

Then I returned to the living room. There were people of all ages. Most of the family was Phil's, but I saw a couple of my cousins, and my aunts.

Then I saw one face that made me freeze.

He saw me too, and made his way over to me.

"Hey Bella."

**Author's Note: Oh snap! Who did she see?**

**vfireflies: I know! I know!**

**Reviewers: Of course you know! You're the author! Besides, no one asked you.**

**vfireflies: Yes… you asked me who she saw…**

**Reviewers: It was a rhetorical question, stupid!**

**vfireflies: Meep. Really?**

**Reviewers: Duh! And you call yourself an author.**

**vfireflies: Actually, no I…**

**Reviewers: Shut up! Incidentally, why are you having a conversation with yourself?**

**vfireflies: idk. My bff Jill?**


	5. EPOV: Thinking of You

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Pretend you are reading an incredibly creative, witty note about how I don't own Twilight. My creativity is dried up right now, there's a drought in my brain, so you'll have to use your imagination.**

**A/N: Hehehe. I'm being evil. I kinda left a cliffhanger ,and now we're switching to Edward's Thanksgiving. Muahahaha. **

**This is just kind of a filler chapter. Also; please note, I changed Edward's family tree a bit. In chapter two, I originally wrote that Jasper was his half brother., Rosalie obviously being his respective half sister. Now, I'm going to say Edward was adopted, although Carlisle and Esme are the twin's biological parents. Okay? I think I like it better that way. So, yeah. Just to save you guys some confusion.**

**SORRY IT"S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I'm a busy person, what can I say? Now it's not Thanksgiving time anymore. *sigh* My story will just have to work on an alternative time thingy. So, pretend you're back in November. Use your ****imagination. ****(Makes rainbow and gallops off on a pretty purple unicorn to Candy Mountain) :)**

**Long Author's Note. Cookies to you if you read all that. On wit da story homeskillit.**

Edward's Point of View:

I lay in my old room and sighed in contentment. I could smell the turkey wafting up from downstairs.

_Mmmmm. _

I loved the holidays. Any holiday really, as long as I was with my family. I hardly ever saw them, and holidays brought us together.

Wow. That was cheesy.

_I should be on a Hallmark card. _I thought jokingly to myself.

I made my way downstairs. Of course, they weren't my real biological family, but they were in every other sense. Esme and Carlisle had taken me in, and I felt closer to them than anyone else.

I followed my nose to a bowl of sweet potatoes on the counter and I checked to make sure Esme wasn't around. Then I tried stealing some, but of course, my hand got slapped away.

"Edward!"

"Sorry mom." I said sheepishly.

Those damn motherly instincts get me every time.

She looked at me wryly. "Dinner's not ready yet. Now go entertain yourself."

I turned around. Jasper was leaning against the doorway, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Real mature Edward."

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked into the family room and sat down next to Rosalie, who was reading some fashion magazine. If she noticed my presence, she didn't show it. She ignored me, per usual.

I turned on the TV, and the Discovery channel was on. Finding the truth behind the vampire myth or something. It looked fairly interesting, so I kept it on. After five minutes, however, I realized I hadn't processed any of it.

Huh. Must have zoned out. Suddenly my stomach growled, and I snuck back into the kitchen.

"Oh good. I was just about to send Jasper off to find you. Dinner's ready. Help me set the table."

I did, and seated myself with. Then the food came out, and my stomach showed its appreciation. I heaped my plate with all the classic staples and dug in. One bad thing about living on your own – you have to cook for yourself. I missed mom's cooking.

My dad cleared his throat.

"So… Edward… how's work?"

I set my fork down and it clanged loudly in the sudden lull of conversation. Work was a sore subject between us. There had been a big blow up about it a few years back. Like I said, he was disappointed that I didn't follow in his footsteps and take up medicine.

So what to say? I couldn't lie. Work sucked. But I couldn't say that either. I didn't want another argument.

"Well, work is work." I said evasively, mumbling to the turkey.

_Hopefully that will change soon._

Whoa! Where did that come from?

Carlisle was still staring at me, but thankfully he had decided to drop it.

The table resumed its idle chatter. I tuned it out, focusing on the turkey again.

My thoughts were all over the place today.

"Edward? Everything alright?"

I looked up, seeing the concern in Esme's eyes.

"Yeah. I just… have a headache is all. May I be excused?"

I got up and my feet carried me to the library. My thinking place. I loved being here, surrounded by books. The atmosphere had such a calming effect on me. It was so still – removed from the rest of the world. There was a certain hush here, and it was always guaranteed to help me sort out my head.

I made my way over to my special little nook; the window seat in a far off corner. It was secluded, removed from view, and I could sit here without interruption. I leaned against the window and saw the light November flurries outside.

My mind drifted, and soon I was re-playing the events of last night in my mind, and they centered on the brunette from the taxi. I really hoped Angela hired her. Seeing her every day would brighten up work considerably.

_Stopstopstopstopstop. Snap out of it. You've barely spoken to the girl, and you were really rude to her! She probably thinks you're an ass. You don't even know her. She could be just another Jessica. She probably is. Most women are._

No, that's not right. She's different. I can feel it. We have some connection.

_Ha! Listen to you! You sound like a love sick puppy dog. You don't date remember?_

I battled internally with myself, and I actually _did_ end up with a headache. This was so unlike me.

I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, hoping a nap would clear my head and my headache.

I dreamt of her.

**A/N: Hmm. So I don't feel like this is my best work, but… maybe you liked it? I know it's short, but hey- it's an update right!? I might not update again until after New Year's though. The Christmas season is super busy, as I'm sure you all know. I have a piano recital on Thursday (which I am FREAKING OUT about), three major projects going on for school, and I haven't even started shopping. AH! I'll try to update soon, but if I don't, Happy Christmas everybody! And a prosperous '09. God bless you all.**

**By the way… you know what I want for Christmas? A nice big review with a pretty bow on top! So make my day peoples! Click that button!**


	6. BPOV: These Memories

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own any of these characters, you must be mentally retarded. NOTHING IS MINE, and now that I've realized that for the 18, 000****th**** time, I think I'll run off and have an emo cry somewhere.**

**Another boring Author's Note: It's chapter dedication time! This one goes to Rylee the Raccoon, who would like me to mention that she likes Hedge Hogs and cranberries. On a different note: I'M SORRY it took this long, life has been crazy. You all know how that goes. I haven't even have time to read lately. *GASP!* You should know that I normally have my nose super glued to some book or another at all times. That being said, I am using my wee bit of free time to write this chapter instead of read. SO BE GRATEFUL!**

Bella's Point of View:

_Previous: Bella runs into… SOMEONE at a family Thanksgiving get together. *ominous music plays*_

"Hey Bella."

I couldn't move. Why do these things happen to me?

"So… long time no see, huh Bells?" he said nervously.

_Whose fault is that bastard?_

"Yeah. Uhm. So… how… how are you Jacob?"

What was I supposed to say to the man that broke my heart? I could tell my voice was shaking.

_Pull yourself together, Bella. Act strong!_

"Good actually. Hayden's going to have a baby. She's due in March."

_Fanfreakintastic. __Forgive me for not leaping with joy._

"So, how have you been? You know, since, uhm…"

_Don't you dare bring it up._

There was a gasp behind me, and suddenly Alice was at my side.

"You." She hissed.

"Alice, hey, I-" he began.

"Shut up! Don't even start with me Jacob! I'm trying to be polite and not ruin this party by beating you to a pulp, and believe me, you should be grateful!"

The threat would have been comical, the thought of Alice's small 4' 9" frame against Jacob's tall 6 something body. But the look in her eyes… even I was scared. This was not an idle threat.

"Alice, uhm maybe we shou-"

"Don't you Alice me! How can you be trying to pull me away? Look what he did to you?"

The pain in his eyes was obvious. I had every reason to hate him and his wife and his guts, yet, I couldn't. I still loved him.

_I still loved him._

No. No way. I will not let myself be pulled into that hole again. Just because he shows up here, just because this is the first time I've seen him since…

I felt a tear leak down my cheek. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Alice, come on." I said softly, and this time she came.

We walked into the bathroom, and I was wrapped in a big hug.

"Alice, I can't do this. I can't pretend I'm fine with this, with _him._"

"Yes, you can. You've got to be strong. Be strong."

"I _can't_! I wasn't prepared for this. She's pregnant!"

There was a sharp intake of breath, and I was smothered in another hug.

"Bella, honey. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! Everyone is always sorry, Alice! Sorry doesn't change what he did! It doesn't!"

"I know. But you have to heal. You have to forget."

"I won't forget Alice. I can't forget."

I couldn't. I could remember it like it was yesterday, even though it had been nearly two years ago.

Those two years could seem like forever though.

I had been dating Jake. I loved him. He said he loved me. We were engaged, and everything was perfect.

Until my birthday. I was turning 23. I was excited; I would see friends and family for the first time in ages.

Everything is so clear in my mind. My cousin, Hayden walked in. And that was all it took. The whole time, they only had eyes for each other. I hardly got a hello from someone who used to be like my sister.

She missed her flight back to Phoenix. She stayed for two more weeks. The rest is history.

I felt tears well up, and I fought to hold them back. I didn't want to cry again.

Why am I doing this to myself? I was going to dig myself into the same hole I was in two years ago.

***FLASHBACK***

I woke up with a feeling of dread, and couldn't get back to sleep. As much as I tried to shake the ominous feeling, I couldn't. I had been laying in the dark for about 45 minutes when the doorbell rang. I groaned, and looked at the clock. Who the hell was at my door at… 6:15 AM?

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. The doorbell rang again.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming. Jeez."

The feeling of foreboding intensified as I opened the door.

"Jake? Wha-"

I stopped when I saw his expression.

"Jake… what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving."

"For how long." My voice fell flat. It didn't sound like a question, even to my own ears.

"Indefinitely. I'm leaving now."

"But… I don't understand… I thought…"

"I love her, Bella."

_No. Nonononononononono._

"I'm sorry."

"But Jake, we're… we're engaged. I-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I… thought what I felt for you was real. And… can you ever forgive me?"

I knew there was nothing I could do to make him stay.

"I'm sorry Bella. You deserve better." He reached up and cupped my cheek.

"I love you Jacob. Don't… don't do this. Please." I whispered brokenly.

There was pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"No. Don't go. Don't go." I sobbed.

But he couldn't hear me.

I fell to my knees.

"Don't go."

_Don't go._

***END FLASHBACK***

I didn't come out of my house for months. I barely ate. I barely slept. I only did the bare minimum that I had to to survive.

Alice had been my rock throughout the entire ordeal. She came everyday to make sure I was eating. She stayed by me, even though I never said a word to her.

Looking back, it had been exceedingly obvious. From my birthday on, I barely saw him. He was always gone, 'working late' he told me. I believed him, though whether that was wishful thinking by my subconscious, I don't know.

I received a wedding invitation shortly after. Needless to say, I didn't go.

I hadn't seen either of them since then.

I had just started to live again, and now this…

"Bella. Bella, look at me."

I was startled from my reverie by Alice. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay? You kinda zoned out on me there."

"I'm fine." I said, faking a smile.

Of course she saw right through it.

"Don't give me that bull. You're obviously not fine." Her tone softened. "Do you want to leave?"

I shook my head.

"No, no, I can't leave just because of… them. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.

She still looked skeptical. "If you're sure…"

"Yes. I'm fine. Really! Go have fun. I'll be okay."

She shot me one last look before heading out the door.

I let my façade drop as she turned, and splashed some water on my face. I glanced in the mirror and groaned. I looked like hell. My face was blotchy all over; it was obvious I had been crying.

I did what I could, and put on a brave face. I was strong. I put my walls up again and reentered the party. Of course, I immediately zeroed in on my cousin, and former best friend.

She was indeed pregnant. That baby bump was hard to miss. She was surrounded by family and friends. She was glowing, and she looked so happy.

Was it wrong to be jealous?

I was, and I felt so guilty, even though I had no reason to be. I had every right to be furious at her, but all I felt was an aching sadness.

We had grown up together, we'd been like sisters. Now… well, now I wasn't sure what we were.

I felt tears well up again and I angrily fought them. I would not cry! These past couple years I had prided myself on not feeling, and now I didn't even have that. Two people show up and I'm all weepy again. Where was the justice?

_But she looks so happy…_

She did. She was absolutely glowing. Surrounded by family. My family. Surrounded by people that loved her.

Would I ever get that happiness?

I saw Jacob come up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist. She looked back, and what was left of my heart shattered all over again. It was the same look. They were still so in love…

The unbidden memories rose up again.

How many times could my heart be broken and still be expected to keep going?

She was in mid-laugh when she looked up and saw me and froze. She turned and whispered something to Jacob, all traces of her previous mirth gone.

She got up and slowly cut through the people towards me. The last thing I wanted was a confrontation, but she had already seen me. What was I to do?

Soon she was in front of me. We stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"Hey."

My anger returned full force. Was that the best she could come up with?

"Long time no see, huh?" I spat out bitterly.

She flinched, and I felt some small satisfaction.

"Look, Bella, I understand that you probably hate me, but I reall-"

"You've got that right."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, if you'd just let me explain-"

"Explain what, exactly?" I was seething. "Explain how you stole the love of my life? Explain why he _left _me to follow you to Phoenix? Explain that!?"

I gestured to her stomach.

She was speechless, tears running down her face.

I was breathing hard, and she finally found her voice.

"Bella, what's happened to you? We used to be so close, and now I ne-"

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you married my fiancée. But hey, I guess it happens right? I should probably let you get back, I'm sure there are a lot of people wanting to talk to you."

I shot her a cynical smile, and turned towards the door.

"Bella, wait!"

I didn't turn around, but I called out over my shoulder.

"Congrats on the baby by the way. Much happiness to you."

I slammed the door behind me.

Immediately the cold November wind blew through me, effectively extinguishing my rage.

I felt so horrible. We used to be like sisters.

I leaned against the side of the building, falling into a crouch, and allowed myself to cry for the last time. I cried until I was numb and couldn't feel the cold anymore. I cried for all my broken dreams and my dreamless future.

_Why?_

**A/N: Did it make you cry too? Somebody pass the tissues. *Sniffle.* As much as I hate to ruin the mood, I need to yell at you guys. Come on people! Review! Seriously! If you can take the time to **_**read **_**the story, you can take the time to **_**review **_**it! It'll only take a moment and the author would muchly appreciate! Don't turn me into one of those people that holds chapters until I get however many reviews, because that annoys the crap out of me. **

**That being said, thanks a million to those that **_**have **_**reviewed, especially Twilightspaz. Keep it up! =) **


	7. And so it begins

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am not Mormon, or married, which means I'm not Stephanie, which means I don't own. *sigh***

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! Ha, you all hate Hayden too! Seriously though, your reviews make me smile. I couldn't reply because my email provider majorly screwed up and deleted a whole bunch of stuff, including the links to reply. I didn't even know I had reviews until I checked the page, and my jaw just dropped. Also, I started a new story that I'm really proud of. I think it has a totally original plot. I don't know how I'll handle 2 stories at once but I'll try! It's called 'Without You', but I'm sure that's a fairly common title, so just get the link on my profile. And if there are mistakes in this, sorry, it's late, and I'm too busy singing to my iPod to check this over for typos. Read at your own risk!**

Bella's Point of View:

_Two days later…_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Ughhhhhh.

Crap. That's what I felt like. Ugh. Where was I?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Turn it off!

I sat up and instantly regretted it.

"Ow."

My voice sounded like I had been gargling nails. Everything was fuzzy. My vision, my head…

My mouth tasted horrible. Like cotton.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Okaaaay I'm coming." Anything to make this noise stop. It wasn't helping my head at all.

I got up, and of course, bumped into the coffee table. I was a klutz, yes, but not being in full control of my motor skills never helped.

An empty glass of wine wobbled and I quickly steadied it, knocking over my phone in the process.

Then the night came back to me.

"Oh."

"Bella, I swear, if you don't open the door _right now,_I'll have Emmett break it down!"

I padded over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Whaddayawant?"

"We _want_to come _in_."

I could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer. She had her hands on her hips, a sure sign she meant business.

I opened the door and went back to the couch, and slumped down.

Ow. Okay, what was I laying on?

I shifted, and pulled a phone out from under me.

More of the night came back to me.

I had been in the middle of moping when Angela had called, saying I got the job. I started Monday.

Upon the realization that I would see Edward in two short days, and the fact that I had just seen my ex and his pregnant wife, I had drank myself into oblivion.

Which brought me back to the present.

I groaned, and fell back again with an audible 'plop'.

"Well?"

I turned and looked at Alice. If looks could kill! Her hands were still planted firmly on her petite frame, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. The scene was so comical, I burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's funny about this!" She was seething.

Emmett had caught sight of the wine bottle, and raised an eyebrow. It was well known that I had a low tolerance for alcohol and hardly ever drank.

"Bella? Did you drink all of this yourself?"

I blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, that would explain why you look like crap right now."

The pixie looked like she was about to combust. "What happened!" she asked angrily. "No one could find you, no one know where you were! I tried calling you! You didn't answer! Why didn't you answer my calls! You just disappeared, Bella we were so worried!"

At this, she ran into me and clung to my wrinkled shirt, sobbing. I swear she's bipolar.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. It just got to be too much, I had to leave."

"Did that bastard hurt you again Bella? I promised mom I wouldn't kill him, but if he did _anything_, I swear to God I'll-"

"No, Emmett, it's fine. I actually just ran into Hayden, and I couldn't handle it, it's too soon."

I was proud – my voice only wavered once, and my eyes were dry.

Alice started crying again, and Emmett just looked sad. He sat next to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey, Bells. It's okay."

I relaxed into Emmett's chest. 'Thanks Em. I needed that."

Alice had perked up, and started bouncing. Uh oh. Nothing good could come from her bouncing.

"Here, I know the perfect thing. We need some girl time for you to get your mojo back. Shopping! It's perfect to get your mind off of things. I'll pick you up tomorrow, 7 am sharp!"

"No Alice. No shopping. I'm busy tomorrow."

"Psht! Yeah right, all you ever do is work, cook and read! I know for a fact that you do not work Mondays, and even then not until after 6. I will not leave you alone to mope."

"Actually, as of yesterday, I _do _work tomorrow."

She looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes bugged out of her head. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She squealed. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" She jumped out of her seat next to me and pounced on me.

Emmett chuckled. "We didn't exactly give her a chance, Alice."

"Alice, calm down. I have neighbors downstairs, and I don't think they appreciate you jumping on their heads."

"Bella! Come on, we need to find the perfect work outfit for you!" She looked at her watch and gasped. "Hurry! The malls close in 7 hours!"

_The next day..._

I walked down the hall cautiously, looking around anxiously for a head of bronze, while at the same time dreading seeing it's owner.

"I'm really excited you're working here."

I looked at my 'tour guide', a greasy guy named… Eric, I think?

"Yeah, well, me too." I really _was_ excited, but, not for the reason Eric was. He was kinda creeping me out.

"Your cubicle is right next to mine. Pretty cool, huh?"

Uh huh. I'm ecstatic.

My cubicle was small and generic, but it had potential. I could put up a few photos, get some cool paperclips, highlighters…

"So, uh, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest…"

It was incredibly boring, but even so, my nerves were on edge. It was ridiculous how some guy I didn't know could have such an effect on me! Argh!

"So… that's it! You already went through orientation?" I nodded. "Super! You can go talk to Angela about getting a manuscript then, and can start right away. You're required to stop in for a few hours each day, but other than that you can work from home."

He smiled expectantly at me. I appreciated that he was trying to be helpful, but there was just something… off about him. He seemed like the nerdy type.

He was still standing there. What, did he want a tip or something? I think his tie is a little too tight.

"Yeah, well, thanks Eric."

"No problem Isabella!" He said, still looking bright-eyed.

"So… I'm going to go see Angela now." I said very slowly. He nodded, still grinning.

_Can't he take a hint?_

"Uhm, I think I can find my way back now."

"Okay!"

_Apparently not._

"You can leave. Thanks for showing me around."

"Right!"

_Was he retarded or something?_

Awkward silence.

"Do you want to go out for lunch or something?"

_Crap. Subtlety, Bella. This takes subtlety._

"I'd love to, but I'm actually not feeling too hungry today, I think I'm coming down with something. Sorry."

_Great. Now he thinks you want to go out for lunch with him. Very nice, Bella._

He nodded, obviously uncomfortable now. "Okay, some other time then. Feel better soon. Uh. Bye."

Okay, that was weird. Whatever.

I decided not to think about it too much, and started in the direction of Angela's office.

Edward's Point of View:

I arrived ten minutes earlier than I usually did. Oh well. I tried to tell myself it was so I could leave ten minutes earlier, but I knew the real reason.

Who am I fooling; I still harbored hopes for seeing that woman. I didn't even know her name! Why did she keep haunting me?

I climbed the stairs and pushed all thoughts of the beautiful brunette out of my head. In all likelihood I'd never see her again, and I didn't need to dwell on it, or spend time fantasizing over a complete stranger.

I rushed past Jessica to my desk when I froze.

It was her! She was here!

I was elated, but once again, the logical side of me had to get his two cents in.

_Edward, you don't even know her. She's just a pretty face, stop acting like a love-sick teenager!_

As much as I tried to excuse my behavior, I couldn't. And I couldn't write her off as just another bimbo. Call me crazy, but I sensed that this woman deserved more.

In my mind, I had only one option.

I needed to get to know her.

**A/N: Tada! Another chapter! Excuse me if the setting is totally screwed up, I've never been in an editorial firm, I have no idea what I'm talking, er, writing about. I'm just going to take a creative license with this okay? Okay! So, don't forget to REVIEW, and check out my other story. The plot is miles away from this one.**

**If you review, you become a part of my army! AND a lifetime supply of muffins!**


	8. Introductions

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing. But, it's Fanfiction, so that's a given. Still, makes for sadface =(**

Bella's Point of View:

All thoughts of the greasy Eric had fled my mind, and even the search for Edward had momentarily faded into the background. (Although it was, much to my annoyance, impossible to stop completely.)

First day of work, and I was already immersed in it. I sighed, a happy little sound full of contentment.

Someone else might find that strange, but I knew already this would be work I loved doing. What's that saying? Something about if you love what you do, you'll never work another day in your life? That's how I felt right now. Sure, there might be down days, I wasn't that much of a stupid optimist. But I had a feeling that monotony would be a rare feeling, apathy would be a foreign concept to my work.

This is exactly the kind of work I'd always known I'd wanted to do. I loved books, and now I was actually part of the process of making them! I was part of the publishing process!

I smiled, feeling important. It was nice to feel useful for once. Sometimes it seemed like I just got in the way. My mom always told me to blame my dad for that. I got my shyness from him, and shy people tend to get dominated by stronger personalities.

Oh well. That didn't matter anymore. I had come out of my shell so much since college.

_Until Jacob sent you back to it again._

Gah! Go away thoughts! I don't want to think about you right now!

"Shut up!"

I sat up in my chair, startled. I could feel my cheeks getting warm in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to say that out loud!

I leaned back, peeking out of my little cubicle space.

_Whew! I don't think anyone heard that!_

Then I heard a voice behind me, deep and familiar.

"Talking to yourself?"

I spun around in my chair to face the sparkling green eyes of Edward, casually leaning over the divider of my office space, laughing at me.

Edward's Point of View:

She was beautiful. Really beautiful. Have I mentioned that?

I shook my head, still ashamed with myself. Beauty is on the inside, not the outside. What happened to the skeptical guy who scorned women for their shallow appearances?

_Don't worry, he's still here. She's just different._

I guess that much was true.

She didn't wear makeup or revealing clothing. She didn't try to make herself beautiful. And that's exactly why she appealed to me. She didn't try. She had natural beauty all on her own, and it shone through. She practically glowed.

_Speaking of glowing…_

Yes, why _was _she looking so happy?

I continued to watch her for some minutes, feeling like an obsessed stalker.

_Face it, Edward, that's exactly what you are._

I ignored the voice in my head.

She was so cute when she was thinking! She bit her bottom lip in concentration, scrunching up her face. But she pulled it off. And oh, was that a smile?

_Snap out of it, people will notice you're staring…_

I was finally sitting down to my desk, when I distinctly heard her say 'Shut up'.

_Wha? Who is she talking to? I didn't hear anyone say anything…_

I sat up again, and peeked over at her. Her face had turned red in embarrassment, like she hadn't meant to say that aloud.

I smiled. This could be the opening I needed.

I walked over to her.

"Talking to yourself?"

She whirled around, startled. I laughed.

"Uh, yea, sorry."

Her face turned even more red, and she looked down at her lap.

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Neither of us said anything for several moments.

_Okay, this is awkward… Say something, idiot!_

"So… I, uh, just wanted to come over to say welcome and all. And, uh, sorry for being an ass the other day."

_Good. That's good. _

She looked up, and gave me a nervous smile.

"Oh, it's fine. I overreacted a little bit. Stress, and all. And thanks. I'm Isabella Swan, by the way."

She extended her hand to me, and I shook it, enjoying how her little hand fit in mine. When our hands met, I felt some of the same shock as before, when I caught her outside of my apartment building.

She looked up at me, eyes bright and questioning.

_She felt it too…_

I cleared my throat.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to finally be introduced, Isabella."

She smiled. "Call me Bella."

_Bella…_

"Bella then."

We stood smiling at each other for a second, and I felt the need to get out of there before I did or said something stupid.

"Well, I'll, ah, let you get back to your work. I'm right over there. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Edward."

I walked away, happy.

That didn't go too bad…

_Bella…_

It really suited her.

_Bella…_

I finally had a name to go with the face in my dreams.

**A/N: So, short chapter, but it's the first one in two years, so still noteworthy, I think. (Please don't pelt me with rubber chickens. Or staplers. Or rubber chickens wielding staplers.) Returned to Fanfiction finally. Sorry it took so long. More chapters to follow soon I promise. R & R **


	9. Strike One

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: 'Twilight' and all its characters belong to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. I just like to borrow and play with them sometimes. Don't worry, I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done!**

Edward's Point of View:

It had been two days since our conversation. Nothing much had happened since then, other than exchanging hellos and goodbyes.

And it was driving me crazy!

I was looking at her now. Her dark locks fell over her shoulders, partially hiding her face. I wanted to brush it back, and run my fingers through it. Was it as soft as it looked?

As much as I wanted to stand and watch her all day, I doubted I could stand here and remain inconspicuous for much longer.

Sighing, I walked over to my desk. I had a much larger area than she did, of course, but then, she had just started.

I could catch a glimpse of her now and then, if she leaned back in her chair. And each time my desire to walk over there grew stronger. My working space was conveniently (or, not so conveniently) right by hers. She couldn't see me without turning around and scootching out in the hall, but I had to stare in her direction all day.

This was crazy. I'd start to ignore her presence, but it was like an itch under the skin. I'd always lose the battle, and look up, hoping I'd be able to see her.

It was hell on my concentration.

I let out a heavy breath. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away much longer. I just couldn't stay out of her life. I know, I know. I just met her, I hadn't even spoken more than a few words to her, but she drew me. Like a moth to a flame, (as overused of a cliché as that was.)

I just needed to connect with her. I needed to know her. To have another conversation with her. To have my name pass from her lips.

I groaned. Why was this so frustrating? How do people do this? I had never really dated before, I didn't know what the protocol was.

In my peripherals that were already so sensitive to where I knew Bella was, I saw her get up and walk down the hall, away from me.

Of course, my eyes were glued to her swaying hips until she turned the corner.

I shook my head.

_Get a fucking grip, Edward!_

She returned shortly after, holding a white Styrofoam cup.

Coffee…

People went out for coffee, right? Friends could do that, couldn't they?

The rest of the day passed slowly. But I finally made my move as she was gathering up her stuff to go home.

I walked over to her, but she didn't notice me until I cleared my throat.

She jumped, but broke into a smile seeing it was me.

_How to go about this?_

_Ah screw it, I'll just put it out there._

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to coffee sometime."

She looked at me like I had three heads.

"Me?"

I nodded, not understanding her confusion.

"With you?" Still unbelieving.

"Are you having trouble grasping the concept? Do I need to put it in simpler terms?"

_Shit! Stupid sarcasm! I really need to learn to control that, it is not a good fallback._

Too late. The disbelieving look on her face had turned to one of annoyance_._

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" but she cut me off.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, I was planning on just going right home. I think I'm coming down with something."

She looked fine. She was lying, and I was being rejected.

"Well, maybe some other time…"

She looked up from shuffling papers around on her desk, her expression guarded.

"I work a second job most nights, sorry."

More rejection.

_Of course she's rejecting you. Once again, you were a total jackass._

She turned back to her work.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I just, don't know how to act around you. I don't know what to say! I just want to get to know you…"

She looked up again, eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Cullen, I know your type. And I've had more than enough of people like you. I'm sorry."

She had finished packing up, and she walked away from me without a second glance.

_My type? What the hell is she talking about? What did I do to piss her off so much?_

I returned to my desk with a heavy heart, going over her words in my head.

_I've had more than enough of people like you…_

I pondered that little bit. I had a feeling there was a whole story behind that one, that might explain the suspicion and skepticism I was seeing so much of.

I ran a hand through my hair in agitation. How would I show her I was different?

_Gah. This woman is going to be the source of many headaches._

Bella's Point of View:

Argh! Stupid men! Stupid Edward frikken gorgeous Cullen!

Why? I had just gotten over Jacob, and now life was throwing someone else at me.

The ranting in my head continued. Why would he ask me out for coffee? He obviously had a girlfriend, I thought, remembering the familiarity with which Jessica had hooked her arm in his. What kind of psycho hit on other girls, especially when his girlfriend was in the same building?

Agh, men who cheated made me so sick.

I took the stairs, trying to get my anger out. When I finally reached the door on the main floor and stepped outside, I started to calm down.

_Why does it even bother you, Bella? There are millions of him out there, don't take it personally. It's not like you like him or anything._

And I didn't like him. He was cocky, sarcastic, an ass, and probably a player! I hated that type of man!

_But you forgot he's also unbelievably gorgeous…_

So what. I was not the type to care so much about appearances.

_But god, he's gorgeous. Why the hell did he have to be so infuriating?_

He had acted like such a nice guy at first, too!

_You're trying to read too much into this Bella. Stop trying to figure out his mood swings._

I snorted. Maybe he was just bipolar. Sure acted like it.

Once again, I tried to block out thoughts of Edward. I would stop questioning his motives. I needed to stop caring. Either way, I'd get hurt.

Thankfully, my thinking was brought to a halt. My bus had just pulled up, and I had to run the rest of the way to the stop before it pulled. Standing around in the bitingly cold Chicago wind to wait for the next one was not my idea of fun.

Edward's Point of View:

I left the office, still berating myself. I needed a new approach. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so soon. Maybe that had broken some cardinal rule of courtship. How the hell would I know?

_Just let it lay low for a little while, Edward._

I would take off work for a while. Take a break away from her. Clear my head. Get advice. Something.

Anything to get control of my emotions again. I was usually so in control.

_Yes, I definitely need a little break._

**A/N: Don't worry, you won't miss him! He'll be back in the next chapter.**

**Review please =)**


	10. BPOV: Misconceptions

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: Smeyer owns all of her yummy Cullens. I just write about them.**

Bella's Point of View:

It's been a week. I haven't seen Edward since the day he asked me out for coffee. And I was still in the process of figuring out whether that was a blessing or a curse.

_Well, either way, it certainly bothers me._

Of course, the obvious question was what had caused his absence. Was I the reason? I was scared to know.

_Scared to know, yes, but it doesn't matter, since he's not around to ask anyway._

Maybe he had meant it when he said he wanted to get to know me and I had hurt his feelings.

Maybe he realized I wouldn't fall for his good looks, and he gave up on his game.

Maybe he was totally repulsed by me and couldn't come into work because I was here.

_And maybe he's just sick or cashing in vacation days and it has absolutely nothing to do with me! God, Bella, pull yourself together, and shut up!_

I agreed with the voice in my head, and I resolved to stop over-analyzing everything.

_At least for now, anyway,_

I replayed our last conversation in my head for the billionth time, looking for some clue in his words. But all I continued to see was my atrocious behavior.

Yes, he had been arrogant and sarcastic. But once again, I had been a bitch to him.

Maybe I overreacted, I don't know. But I did know that I did not want to make an enemy of a coworker. I loved work, and I didn't want things to escalate to the point where I would dread coming into the office.

I had made up my mind to apologize when he came back.

I climbed the stairs, bypassing the busy elevator as I always did.

_Maybe today, he'll be here._

Of course, that's what I had thought for the past week, too.

I walked past the reception desk, and through the hallway leading to the large room in which all the cubicles were.

On my way, I glanced over in the direction of Edward's, expecting to find it empty, per usual.

I nearly continued walking, so sure was I that I'd see an empty desk. I nearly missed what I had been hoping to see for so long.

There he was, hunched over at his desk, like it was no big deal for him to be sitting there after he'd been gone for so long.

_Well, maybe it _was _no big deal, _I thought. _Maybe he randomly takes off like this all the time. _

But as soon as the thought occurred to me, I dismissed it.

Jessica had looked like a lost puppy all week, and I could recall her excited look every time the door opened, only to fall in disappointment in seeing who was walking out. It wasn't difficult to figure out who she had constantly been wanting to see.

_And if his girlfriend hadn't even known when he'll be back…this can't be a normal thing for him…_

Yes, the lost puppy face. Much to my chagrin, I knew the feeling. I'm sure I had worn the same expectant look all week.

He hadn't looked up and seen me yet, so I took the time to drink him in. His gorgeous auburn hair was in disarray, but still beautiful. Better than I remembered it.

Once again, I just wanted to run my hands through it, and –

_Bella, really. That's enough._

I sighed, knowing that encouraging those thoughts would lead to bad things. All I wanted to do was apologize, and hope to keep him as a friendly acquaintance.

_You know you want him as more than a friendly acquaintance…_

God, my mind was really out of line today.

_No, _I told the voice in my head, _friendly acquaintance._

I rubbed my temples. I was going off the deep end. Now I was talking to myself. No, worse; I was arguing with myself. And it was giving me a headache, goddammit.

_Anyway, back to apologizing?_

Yeah, how was I supposed to go about doing that, anyway? It would seem rather blunt to go over there and bring up old news. Maybe he had forgotten all about it by now, it _had _been a week, after all. And it would be bad form to go over there on his first day back and bring it up. Maybe it would be better if I just let it go.

I had resolved myself to do just that, and walk over to my own desk, when he looked up, capturing my brown eyes with his green ones.

_Shit. He caught me staring._

He leaned back in his chair, his face a blank.

_What should I do? Approach him? Walk away and pretend this didn't just happen?_

We continued to stare at each other. I guess there was no point in pretending we hadn't acknowledged each others' presence. I walked over to him, biting the inside of my cheek with nerves. What to say?

I came to a stop in front of him, and his eyes were trained on me, although his features remained expressionless.

The silence was awkward. I had to say something, anything…

"You're back." I said stupidly.

_Oh, very smooth, Bella. Way to state the obvious._

The corner of his mouth twitched for a moment, but it was gone before I could see the emotion behind it. Humor? Irritation?

"So it would seem."

He half smiled now. Maybe it _had _been humor.

I wrung my hands in front of me.

"I, uhh… just wanted to apologize for how I acted last week."

He didn't respond to that, he just kept looking at me, almost expectantly.

What more did he want me to say? What more _was _there to say?

"Well… I'm going to get to work now, so…"

Still the expectant, patronizing stare.

I backed away, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

I hated this feeling. This "I don't know you well enough to walk away without saying anything" feeling.

But what can you do?

I turned on my heel and started to walk away, when I heard him clear his throat.

"Bella, wait."

I turned around, confused.

"Yes?"

He had stood, and he looked like he had surprised himself by doing so, but surprise quickly turned to determination.

"I accept your apology. I just, uhh…"

He trailed off, looking flustered now.

A couple seconds passed, and I tried prompting him.

"You just…?"

He looked up and met my eyes.

"I'm just confused. I understand that you rejected my offer, that's your right. But why did you react so strongly? And what did you mean by "my type"?

He honestly looked confused, and…hurt?

_Huh. Maybe he's been dwelling on our conversation as much as I have._

I thought back to last week, searching for a clue. Had I missed something? Maybe I had jumped to conclusions, I thought, feeling guiltier every passing moment.

"I, uh, thought, but… Jessica?" I stammered out.

The line between his brows deepened, and he looked even more confused than he had previously.

"Jessica? As in, Jessica Stanley? What does she have to do with anything?"

I could feel my face flush in embarrassment. I had obviously made a huge presumption.

"I…I thought that she was your girlfriend."

I spoke down to my feet.

"Girlfr- what on earth gave you that idea?"

He sounded shocked and incredulous.

"My first day here, after my job interview, she was hanging all over you. She seemed so familiar with you, and I just assumed…I'm sorry…I got so angry because I thought you were trying to cheat on her behind her back."

He still looked shocked.

"I can assure you, she is not my girlfriend. She wishes to be, I think. She…pursues me. But I have never been interested, and I never will be!"

His voice had risen during his little rant, and he had only just realized his volume. I hoped no one thought anything of it.

I was sure I looked appropriately horrified and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry I assumed, and snapped at you, and – "

He cut me off, with a half-smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about it – it was just a misunderstanding. But we sure know how to keep hitting it off on the wrong foot, huh?"

My face was still very much red, and I nodded. Looking up at him, I gave him a smile that turned out looking more like a grimace. He stepped towards me, laying a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. All's forgiven. And…"

He stopped, looking unsure of himself.

I gave him a smile that I hoped could reassure him.

"Yes?"

He met my eyes.

"And…the offer still stands. You know, now that everything's cleared up."

He sounded so nervous.

My smile widened.

"I'd like that."

**A/N: Yay! All the misconceptions have been cleared up! Next chapter is their coffee date, and they can get to know each other a little bit.**

**Should I write the next chapter from Edward's Point of View or Bella's? Which would you guys prefer? Feel free to tell me in a review!**

**Also, what do you guys think so far? What do you like, what do you wish would stop? What do you want to see more of? Let me know please!**


End file.
